Miles Away
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Curt has to leave his wife because he's going on tour. [Based off the song 'Miles Away' by Memphis May Fire.


_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife  
For what seems like the millionth time.  
They said it gets easier, but they lied.  
She looks at me and says "Really baby, I will be just fine."  
But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry.  
And that is when I ask myself, _

He had left before, it was nothing new. He worked for a company that forced him away for weeks at a time, but that didn't mean that he loved it. Curt loved his job, he loved being a professional wrestler - but leaving his wife was the hardest thing he had to do. "Baby, I don't have to go." Curt whispered, placing his hand on Sierra's cheek. He didn't want to see her in pain - hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Sierra shook her head, her eyes connecting with Curt's. The pain was obvious, but he knew that she was trying to hide it. "It's your job, you have to go. I won't be alone. I'll have my sisters." She said, reassuringly nodding her head. Sierra wasn't about to come in the way of Curt's dream - he loved wrestling. He shouldn't stop because of her. "Go, baby." She whispered, placing her lips on his. The kiss was tender, sweet - but sadly, it was short.

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?  
When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home.  
She needs me, But I know they need me too.  
So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do. _

A sigh left Curt's lips as he gripped the handle of his suitcase in his hand - he had to leave or he'd miss his flight. "I'll be back soon, baby. I love you." He said, forcing himself to blink away the building tears. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of her. It was hard enough having to leave her, he didn't want his wife to see what it was doing to him. "I love you too." Sierra said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Curt bit down on his bottom lip as he turned away, slowly walking out of the bedroom. He wished that she'd stop him from leaving, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Curt walked down the staircase, going over to the door. He didn't want to look back. If he did, then he'd end up talk himself into staying. "I'm going to miss you!" Curt yelled, opening the front door. He knew Sierra was following behind him, she always did - she always stood out front as he drove off.

_Well really I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and the things I've seen. But when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dreams.  
I know they say, that no one is perfect, but I swear she's perfect for me.  
And that makes it so much harder to leave. _

Curt walked out of the house, instantly going over to the awaiting cab. The driver popped open the trunk and Curt sighed, picking up his luggage. He placed the suitcase into the trunk, before he slammed the door shut. "Curt.." Sierra whispered, causing the wrestler to look in her direction. She was going to ask him to stay, right? "Win your matches for me." She said, forcing a smile.

"I will, Sierra." Curt said, nodding his head. "Don't forget, we're going to Skype every night. I'm going to call and text you every chance I get as well." He said, running a hand through his long locks. "I look forward to it." She said, shuffling her heels against the paved sidewalk. The cab driver honked the horn, causing Curt to groan with annoyance. "I've got to go." He said, opening the door and getting into the backseat. The next three weeks were going to be hell.

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?  
When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home.  
She needs me, But I know they need me too.  
So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do._

Curt placed his hand against the glass of the window, watching as his wife held his hand up into the air. He had so many thoughts racing in his mind, but he knew that he was over-reacting. She's going to be okay, right? What if something happens to her? What if she finds someone else while i'm gone? Curt knew that none of that would happen, but his mind was automatically wired to think of the worst. It was hell to live with.

_If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away.  
Please be strong, Be strong for me.  
I need you to show me, how to the change the inside of me  
For my heart, for their sake, please be strong, be strong for me. _

"I love you." Curt mouthed as the cab drive pulled away from the curb. Sierra shook her head, watching as her husband rode off. It was almost missed, but Curt was able to catch one single tear fall. That tear - it broke his heart more than anything, but he was going to be home again. Curt was going to make sure he made up for leaving - like he always did.

* * *

**A/N;** this is my return story. I haven't wrote fanfiction for wrestling in a LONG time, but i'm back, baby!


End file.
